Romance under a rock
by Mo0nLighT-gAL
Summary: What would you do if you fell in love with your enemy, technically? Lily Evans made a mistake in leaving a used parchment under a rock, which results in unexpected romance...Or was it really a mistake?
1. A Bad Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters… but I own the idea… bwahahaha… thank you thank you!**

_**A Rock**_

_**What would you do if your enemy was the one you fell in love with, accidentally with a quill, a parchment and a rock?**_

* * *

****

**Lily's POV**

I opened my eyes, surprised to see through my window that it was still kind of dark. I stood up, scratched my head, tangling my auburn locks and yawned. I looked around and seeing that my dorm mates were still sleeping, I took this chance and crawled towards the bathroom trying my best not to make any sound so that I won't be able to wake them up. When I reached the bathroom, I sighed and proceeded to my morning check up. My red hair was quite ruffled, so I took a brush and began brushing my auburn locks which went down my shoulders. My almond shaped green orbs were still tired and looked as if it wanted to close. But of course, I had to wake up. My porcelain skin was quite clear until I saw a black mark on my shoulder. I gently touched it and it hurt. I had a lot of these before… I had 3 of these marks right now if you would just look very close to me. Disregarding this, I quickly turned around the mirror and began to take a bath.

After dressing up, I took my books, parchments and quills. I packed them inside my second hand backpack from my sister… I looked at the window and saw that the sun is just about to rise… I always love sunrise. It always calms my mood. I mean, just seeing the bright sun about to dawn on earth, it makes me sublimely happy.

I got out of the dormitory room, the Gryffindor common room, and soon enough out of the Hogwarts castle. I went directly near the lake and sat under a tree. I stared at the waters of the lake which sparkled magnificently because of the sunlight. I smiled while touching the soft grass around me. I have always loved the nature since I was a kid. But speaking of my childhood, I remembered my family, and it wasn't a really pleasant thought once you think about it.

When I was still a child, my parents always gave me everything that I wanted… which caused my older sister, Petunia to hate me. Ever since, she would always find a way to get me into trouble and even sometimes, hurt me. But I never argued because I know the reason why she hates me like that. She would always hide me inside the closet whenever my parents would go home from shopping and whatever they bought for me would be hers. She would always ruin my favorite books and toys… but I never said a word to my parents about how she treats me. There came one day in which Petunia had over done it. Because of her I no longer had friends starting grade 4 because whenever she sees someone hanging with me, she would give the person an ultimatum. I cried every night because of her. I began to feel that it wasn't fair anymore, I couldn't hold it anymore. I spilled the beans to my parents. They punished Petunia a lot… and I felt really guilty. After some time, my parents needed to go somewhere out of town which left me with my own wicked sister. She turned me into a slave. But I still kept my hopes up because I know my parents would go back home and protect me. But there came a day in which my mother called me and said that my father died in an airplane crash, even her voice was a little bit shaky. I cried while Petunia didn't care… I hated her for that. When I got a letter from Hogwarts, my mother didn't like the idea at first because after all…. she didn't want anyone from here family to die again. But I knew she knew that it was a chance of a lifetime and allowed me… I smiled because I get to learn magic, I smiled because there would be hope for me again, I smiled because I would get away from my sister.

I thought that I would have a new life in Hogwarts…but fate didn't want that to happen entirely. I still didn't have friends until now… only one. She's Alice by the way. She's a very nice girl and she really understands me. My years in Hogwarts were really, um, let's say not cheery. Everyday, I could hear Slytherins telling me that blasted word. What's so nice about a mudblood anyway?

Suddenly I felt something cold rolling over my cheeks, and wiped away my tears and realized that the sun has now risen. No more crying for me right now, cause I'll be late. I took hold of my bag and ran towards Hogwarts.

While running, I fell head first. Ouch! If only you knew the feeling. I felt the pain running over my whole body. I stood up, still a bit dizzy, picked my things which was now all over the floor and fixed my robes.

"I'm very very sorry… I didn't notice you running"

I heard someone say from my back. I turned around and saw a boy, about sixteen (my age). He has chocolate hazel eyes, if only it was chocolate, it looked so brown. He had a very untidy hair and I noticed that it was not black. Instead, it was a really, really dark brown. Call me crazy, but he actually looks good.

"Umm, its okay… its my fault too.." I replied still picking up some of my books and looked at him afterwards. He ran a hand through his hair and I found it a little cute.

"Oh… I'm James by the way… James Potter" he held out a hand. I reached out my hand too.

"I'm Lily Eva…" but before I could finish, I felt electricity run through my hand. It was a real shock.

"Ah!" I screamed jumping a little while looking at my palm.

He just chuckled, then began laughing, then began laughing real hard.

"Still works-haha! Very funny-hahahaha!"

I rubbed my palm for a moment and glared at him with all hate I could muster. If I said he was cute, I stand corrected! He is such a prat! The biggest jerk alive! Suddenly, three boys about the same age as him came towards us.

The tallest almost looked like Potter, with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Although his hair was shaggy and his eyes were a little lighter than James.

Another one looked really tired. He had sandy hair and blue eyes. If I didn't knew better, I'd say he's sick or something.

Then the other one, nothing special about him. It's just a little plump guy. He's a short

nobody.

"Whats the fuss about James?" The black haired guy asked putting his hand over James' shoulder.

"Oh guys you're here… Lily Evaaaans meet the marauders. Sirius black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." He said still giggling pointing to the respective owner of the names.

I sighed and gave another evil look at James. He stopped and smiled at me. I turned my back against them and began to walk shouting "What a Jerk!"

Not long enough… I'm pretty sure I heard him shout too.

"What a Nerd!"

I couldn't believe those freaks! How dare they bully girls like us! We were meant to be respected! Ugh!

As I explained to Alice what happened early morning, she said that they were the Marauders. The known prankers in the whole Hogwarts. They were also the top bachelors in school. She even added that I was lucky enough to run over them. But for me, they are people who acts childish all the way trying to trick innocent people who just wants to go through each challenges called life. I bet they just want to get girls to bed for a one-night stand. Ugh! Talk about disgusting.

After a few classes, I was on my way to go to my last subject,potions. I hurriedly walked my way until the last thing I know was that no one else was around me. I got scared and began to run. I was lost… great… lost to a place in which I studied for about 5 years now. Suddenly I heard footsteps which cause my tense to go away. I sighed trying to see who it was.

A group of students about my age… wearing green was smiling towards me.

"Oh I see a mudblood on the way." Severus Snape said looking at me as if I was some kind of unwanted people around the world.

"Wanna know something guys… I despise muggle borns… they are like trying hard magicians." Said Bellatrix stepping towards me.

I was soo scared… I don't know what could happen… I'm one and they are like 3. A not so fair number.

"Let's just hope You-Know-Who would kill them all fast" Lucuis Malfoy hissed.

I felt the tears about to fall down. How come some students here are like them even though I'm not doing anything to them. I continued to back away as they were walking towards me pulling out their wands… they began to whisper something and I couldn't hear them.. they were waving their wands. I fell to the floor now crying… my things was scattered once again. I hear my heartbeat growing faster.

"BANG!"

There was a loud noise that made me close my ears and eyes. Suddenly smoke surrounded the surrounding. I heard the Slytherins coughing. I took my stuff fastly and began to run. I wanted to be alone for this moment.

**James's POV**

When Sirius through a stink bomb towards the Slytherins… we couldn't help but laugh. We heard them coughing. We showed up in front of them and just looked at them still smiling.

"Curse you Marauders!" Lucuis said still coughing.

"Thank you very much" Sirius said proudly. He raised his hand and acted like superman.

"You guys should have seen your faces" I said pointing towards them. I laughed then imitated their looks.

Sirius walked towards his cousin, Bellatrix. He looked at her for a moment as if about to say something serious for once, but suddenly, he stuck his tongue out.

"How childish, cousin of mines. How I wish we are not related." She said pulling Snape and Lucius away from us.

"Well that was fun" Peter said looking at them. Believe me, this guys worships us!

"Come on… Potions class here we come!" Sirius said marching on the other side of the hall… Remus and Peter followed. As I was about to, I stepped on something. I took it and looked at a necklace with a locket shaped heart. I stared at it for a moment… but then when I was just about to open it Sirius called me. I hid the necklace inside my pocket and ran towards them.

**Lily's POV**

I sat at the same tree early morning. I wiped away my tears. I hated myself! I hated my life! And worst of all… I hated being alone. I know I have Alice and thank God I have her, but sometimes, it's not enough. I still felt empty inside. I looked at the sky and tears just kept on flowing. I am so unwanted in this world. How come it's as if I was sent here just for others to play and hurt me?

I took out a piece of parchment and my quill. I began scribbling a few doodles then wrote what I was saying a while ago.

_I HATE MY LIFE!_

I folded it and put it under a piece of rock beside me. I cried for a moment and then decided that crying wouldn't do me good. I wiped them away and decided to go back to my dormitory. I really don't want to go to Potions right now.

…..

As I reached my bed, I threw myself towards it and cried myself to sleep.

Suddenly, I woke up because of I don't know. I washed my face and looked at my watch. Just in time for dinner since I'm hungry. I walked directly to the great hall and ate not talking to anyone since Alice wasn't there. She is probably with Frank, her boyfriend. Suddenly I felt that I needed to think things again. I went to the same tree outside the castle and stared at the moon. I smiled… my hands wandered around the grass beside me and suddenly I felt something… I looked at it and took it.. It was the same parchment I wrote on a few hours ago. I opened it, took out my wand and whispered _Lumos_.

Light began to form from the tip of my wand, I used it to read my parchment.

It says there what I wrote a while ago...

_I HATE MY LIFE!_

Suddenly… I was surprised when I saw scribbles underneath my writing that says…

_How Come?_

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read it… but I've probably would take time to upload the other chapter cause my life is kinda…. Busy… But I'll update as soon as I can… anyways… please review.. good reviews are my inspiration!**

**Moonlight-Gal**

**Thanks for my beta reader… NeverEndingReader**

**She's fantastic.. big time I also would like to say that here stories are great! Awesome! Read it too…**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. I'm Sleepy

**Thank for those who took time and reviewed… I appreciated them so much! I just hoped more and more people would keep on reviewing.. wahooo**

* * *

**James's POV**

I was walking towards my friends… but I wondered when I saw Sirius's eye filled with flames inside it and his arms over his chest. He looks so serious. That's a no pun intended.

I stopped when I was already a meter away from them.

"You're late Prongs" Remus said still not taking his eyes from me.

Ok, why would I be late? There's no meeti... It's not like we decided to have a… darn it!

I scratched my head and smiled at them saying "Oops, I forgot..."

Sirius immediately smacked me directly in the head while Moony and Wormtail made faces that told me Darn-You.

"Precious time wasted…" Sirius hissed looking at the three of us.

"We need pranks… more pranks..." he continued.

**Lily's POV**

I never knew someone would take his/her time reading my dumb comment about myself… and yet this could be a chance for another friendship.

I took out my quill from my bag and began to scribble stuff… after placing the parchment under the rock once again, I looked at my watch…. My eyes widened… never did I try to stay outside school at this time! 11:10 pm…

I took my bag and ran as fast as I could to my dormitory thinking that everybody else would be asleep.

I sat down on top of my bed for a moment then suddenly I heard a voice behind my back…

"Why weren't you in Potions?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice seating on the other side of my bed.

"I was tired..." I replied seeing her eyes that keep on saying Tell-The-Truth look.

I stood up thinking that this would be a perfect excuse for not answering the following question that would probably lead to trouble.

Suddenly I felt something stop me from moving on. I turned back and saw Alice giving me the eye again.

I sat down on my bed once again and narrated what happened to me. I skipped the part where I found the parchment thingy… I just wanted no one to know. ..I mean, what if it was just a joke? I would really make a laughing stock out of myself.

I ended my story close to sobs. Alice patted me at the back and began to tell me something…

"Lils, get this… you are sent here not just for anyone to play and use you. Everyone has a very good reason why they exist right now. Plus if you keep on keeping all your feelings inside yourself… someday, you couldn't take it and blow up. Be strong and let those Snakes know that words wouldn't hurt you… for all I know; you have a lot of problems but crying wouldn't do you good. Just… deal with it. Go with the flow. Don't cry, it leads to nowhere." Finished Alice.

I wiped my tears and looked at her… I smiled "I didn't know you knew all those stuff."

She looked at me, "I just read it." then she shoved a book right in front of me entitled _Helping your Needed Best Friend._ Okay, that's weird. I never knew a book like that existed in the wizarding world.

She gave me a last pat in the back then proceeded to her bed. She slumped beneath her covers and whispered.

"Good night."

I just stared in awe. That was so weird… yet…I really should thank God. Alice is a lot of help.

**James's POV**

I opened my eyes. Damn it! I've been hearing that noise and I can't sleep right! It's too noisy. Even my pillow over my head can't help! Oh, but it is useful for something else. I took hold of my pillow and threw it forcefully at Peter, who was snoring.

Peter woke up and looked around dumbly. "What happened?" I just stared at him and he stared back. At least there was no more snoring.

Sirius and Remus stood up clapping their hands. They were beaming at me. Oh shucks, I'm delighted. Great, I'm acting like a girl.

"At last no more snores!" Sirius said with his eyes half open. I'm sure Remus nodded…

Not long after, the three of them was facing their respective beds… sleeping.

I stood up and changed my clothes… got out of the dormitory and went straight towards the common room.

I sat down at one of the couches thinking that no one would be there because its, I can't seem to pinpoint the time, but I'm sure it's still early. No really, I'm sure.

I decided to stare into nothingness and sleep, but something, or a certain someone destroyed my moment.

"A bit early eh, Potter."

I squinted and saw a petite red head talking to me. What was she doing here so early in the morning? Seriously, I thought it was early.

"Ah, Ms Evans… good morning." I replied and stared back to where I was staring a while ago.

I didn't hear any reply… I closed my eyes… halfway through sleep… yet the same voice interrupted. Argh! Can't a guy get some peace once in a while?

"Do you like novels?"

"No" I replied flatly. I just wanted some sleep. Yes, sleep. Ah!

"Like to read poems?"

"No" Okay, I'm about to burst. I can't sleep in my dorm, neither can I on the couch, and Evans is trying to make small talk. I want sleep!

"Like to write poems?"

Okay, my bubble burst. I stood up, raging, and held her shoulders, lifting her a little from the ground. I glared at her. Oh, there was pure hatred in my precious eyes.

"Darn you Evans! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep? Can't a guy sleep peacefully?" I asked in an angry voice, with each word resulting to tightening my hands on her shoulders.

After a few moments, I saw her eyes filled with tears.

I suddenly snapped back to my senses, Why am I doing this to her?

I let her go as she held her shoulder… I suddenly saw black marks on her shoulders… My eyes grew wide….Did I do that? I'm sure I didn't. I didn't hold her too hard, did I?

"I am…" I tried to say but she gave me a look which says I-Wasn't-Doing-Anything-To-You look. My heart tore to pieces… never did I do those things to any girl before. I was just tired. It was a good excuse, I guess...

She threw me the book she was reading so hard that it made me fall on the floor.

She ran up to the girl's dormitory.

I shouted…

"Good for you!" Taking hold of the book and throwing it to another sofa so hard that it made the sofa move a little.

She has no right to do that to me! Zero out of ten! Who was she anyway?

**Lily's POV**

I threw myself to my bed crying my heart out. Why would he do that to me? Thank God I tried to be nice to them yet this is how they would repay? Marauders suck! I hate every single one of them… from the Peter guy up to that asshole Potter!

I punched my pillow so hard that it woke Alice up... And since I didn't want her to feel bad for me, I wiped away my tears running towards the bathroom and locked myself there turning on the faucet so that she wouldn't hear me.

**James's POV**

I stormed out of the common room and walked directly out of the castle. The sun was kind of showing now so yes, too bad for you guys I didn't trip. I sat in my favorite place where I think of things... Under a tree by the lake. I took hold of one stone and threw it hard to the lake.

For crying out loud… This is not my day!

I picked rocks here and there, throwing them into the lake, when suddenly, I felt something different when I picked one rock. I looked at it and saw a parchment with it.

I placed the rock back and opened the parchment. Hey! I was sure this was the same parchment I read yesterday. I also wrote on it too...Yes, I could see my handwriting.

_I HATE MY LIFE!_

_How come?_

_I feel like the world doesn't want me here… actually I feel the world needed me for abuse purposes… No body wants me to have fun, except my mom and one and will always be my friend in Hogwarts. I no longer want to live! _

I felt sorry for whoever wrote this… All I knows is that this person needed someone to direct them to the right path of life… perhaps this person needed me.

* * *

**Thank you once again for taking time in reading my story… My exams are coming close and I just hope that you guys would also cooperate and be patients when I probably take time before I give up the other chapters…**

**BTW... according to my beta, I would be uploading one chapter once a week... but if I possibly would force her for some reason... just wait and hold on... i just hope you guys would be patient... I have great idea! wahooo**

**Anyways R&R**

**Thanks for my beta reader.. sorry for typing the wrong name.. it was **

**NeverEndingDreamer**

**I owe her one…**

**Moonlight-Gal**


	3. Change of Heart

**For the questions that hasn't been answered… I'm very very sorry… this chapter would probably answer why Lily doesn't seem to know that Marauders even though she is in the same house with them… wahooo**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm sooo happy happy… **

**Just please be patient please….**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

As I locked myself inside the bathroom crying my heart out, I was thinking of how much I have suffered. Let's see…. I have my terrifying sister, Mudblood haters club, My dead father and lastly more bullies along the way.

Marauders…

The thought of them sent me shivers all around my body. I hate them down to the core. Doing stuff to innocent students…. but you know, how come I never noticed them before? I mean, they are in the same house as I am.

Maybe because of the fact that I was an anti-social in this school. I actually never tried to make friends. I always sit at the end of the Gryffindor table not looking at anyone, just doing my own business and never minding anyone. I never talk to anyone, unless I would speak to the teacher. In the Gryffindor common room, I would always be in the corner of the room, hiding my face under my precious books.

Because of that fact, rumor has it that I didn't know how to speak… but they always end up being embarrassed because I always recite in class.

I have Alice… why? Well since the first year, my mother decided to have someone look over me. She saw Alice's family and easily made friends. That was the first yet I think would be the last friend I would have.

Since I met the Marauders, I was glad because there could be a waiting friendship there with James. Well, what just happened this morning, no hope was left anymore. They all suck!

I looked at myself in the mirror, I'm a total mess.

I wiped my tears away and washed my face. I tried to remember what Alice told… or shall I say read to me yesterday.

"_Lils, get this… you are sent here not just for anyone to play and use you. Everyone has a very good reason why they exist right now. Plus if you keep on keeping all your feelings inside yourself… someday, you couldn't take it and blow up. Be strong and let those Snakes know that words wouldn't hurt you… for all I know; you have a lot of problems but crying wouldn't do you good. Just… deal with it. Go with the flow. Don't cry, it leads to nowhere." Finished Alice._

I stared at my reflection in the mirror again.

What she told me gave me an idea. I should be strong! Yes, that's it. I would protect myself and show everybody that I am somebody. I would put aside my problems…. I will shine in this school. I will be another person… Now let's see what those Slytherins and Marauders have to say for hurting… me… Lily Evans! Never shall I be one to lose again.

All in all….

There was a knock in the door which disturbed my speech inside my head. I groaned and open the door seeing Alice with her hand all over her face.

"Next time Lily… Please don't hug the bathroom all by yourself." She was inside the bathroom then and pushed me away.

Ok, let's do this again…

All in all, I would take revenge.

A smile crept in my face, I picked my bag and walked out of the dormitory.

A change of heart would be the best plan ever. Look out, because the new Lily Evans is here!

**James's POV**

Even though I played the bad guy on what happened early morning. I still have reasonable reasons! One, I was sleepy… doesn't she know that you're not supposed to disturb any marauder if we are sleepy? Two, She won't stop talking! I hate girls like that because… because… they think they know it all... something like that.

I stood up from the place I was sitting before and returned the piece of parchment under the rock. I walked back to the castle still thinking.

As I was walking towards the great hall to eat breakfast, I saw the other guys waving over me.

I sat beside Sirius and took a piece of toast and stuffed it on my mouth. Yummy!

"Prongs, where have you been?" Sirius asked as he eyed my choking down a toast.

"Somewhere… out there..." I replied with munched toast inside my mouth. Okay, I'm sounding dangerously close to a song.

He nodded at took two pieces of toast and stuffed it inside his mouth too. I could beat him still, I swear.

I looked around for a moment, when my eyes nested on a red head girl sitting… My eyes widened when I saw her… smiling. To my surprise, she was also talking… talking to another student, not Alice… but another different student. That is really weird.

As I remembered, she was an anti-social type of student. She never talked to anyone. How do I know this? I always pass by her, and whenever my eyes would wonder, it would always pass by her... I always see her talking to nobody. But she was good with almost every subject I have to say. Especially charms. But of course no one could be greater than the greatest in Transfiguration… ahem, which is me. That is not pricky. It's called, revealing of one self's true...uhm...pride? Whatever.

I looked back to my fellow Marauders.

Remus was reading a book; Sirius was playing with his food. Making a toast snowman, even though the weather is still hot. And Peter, just eating while looking over Sirius's toastman. He really is one hopeless guy.

"Alas! I'm done!" Sirius shouted raising his plate while catching the attention of other Gryffindors.

Suddenly, someone passed by and held Sirius's toastman. She stuffed it inside her mouth and forced to fit it in. Everybody in the Gryffindor gasped putting their hands over the mouths.

Sirius's faced changed from happy to really angry.

I looked over that person beside Sirius who was still chewing his toastman.

Speaking of the devil, it was Arabella Figg, Sirius' worst enemy.

Sirius closed his eyes and placed the plate back. He wanted to glare so much at anyone.

"Nice one" he mumbled looking at Arabella.

After a few minutes of silence, she finished chewing the toastman and smiled at Sirius.

"That would be one of the 200 paybacks you should deserve Black." She said while walking to the other end of the table.

Sirius sat down with his jaw open.

"I hate her to death! With every enemy I could possibly have, why does it have to be a girl!" He banged his head in a table but suddenly ended up with a pile of fried eggs.

I tried to hide my laughter, even Remus did. But we couldn't… that was so far from not funny.

So… we laughed really loud, falling over our seats. It was hilarious!

Sirius looked at us with a raised eyebrows. His face was filled with the yolks scattered all over his face and the white thing in the eggs was somewhere in his mouth, or his nose.

He left with that. After several minutes of laughter, I held my bag and said goodbye to my friends.

This day couldn't get any better.

**Lily's POV**

As I went down the great hall, I sat somewhere since there are only a few people there. Suddenly somebody asked me if somebody was sited beside me. I looked back and saw a not that tall guy with a blonde hair hanging over his eyes. His blue eyes could captivate any woman staring at him.

"No, nobody is sitting hear." I whispered but I was sure he heard me because he immediately sat down.

"I'm Split Haldenburg by the way…" He held out his hand while smiling.

I felt my heart melt but something stopped me from shaking his hand. A memory of how I met James came back to me and it stopped me from actually making contact with this person.

"I'm Lily Evans" I said, not bothering to shake his hand.

We talked for awhile and we became friends sooner or later. I laughed at his jokes; it wasn't that dirty like what the Marauders keep on saying, it was clean… very funny yet

Clean. It was also funny, not a too trying hard to be funny joke.

Our discussion stopped because of Sirius's success in making what I think was a toastman. My eyebrows furrowed because I hated it when they grab attention, they already have a lot of attention for Pete's sake!

But my inner feelings were explained by a girl with raven hair and she was somewhat tall. I think she's the only person who isn't attracted to Black, well besides me. She ate his toastman. Good, now that is what I call sweet revenge. She is what I want to be, embarrassing Marauders in front of everybody. I smiled and decided that that was already enough.

I looked back at Split who, surprisingly, was just staring to me. I felt heat coming over my cheeks and whispered… "it's rude to stare."

He suddenly came back to his senses and continued eating.

Suddenly I remembered that parchment… I suppose that whoever that was replied already. I stood up and bid goodbye to Split. By the way, we agreed that we would see each other again… lunch time. I walked out of the castle since I still have about ten minutes before classes.

I went to the same tree and sat there. I took the rock and saw the parchment there.

I opened it and read it…

_I HATE MY LIFE!_

_How come?_

_I feel like the world doesn't want me here… actually I feel the world needed me for abuse purposes… No body wants me to have fun, except my mom and one and will always be my friend in Hogwarts. I no longer want to live! _

_Don't worry… just let it all out and I will always be there to help you._

I smiled. The soft spot of me suddenly emerged under the mask. Even though I will be strong, I'm sure that this person would get to know that soft Lily… I took out my quill and scribbled something on the parchment.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I was really happy because I have a lot.. wahoooo**

**Just keep on reviewing guys and thank you for being more patient.**

**Thank you for my beta reader NeverEndingDreamer**

**I would like to great her a happy birthday and happy graduation as the Valedictorian. It just runs in the family blood. Bwahahahah**

**Thanks you guys again and continue reviewing… **


	4. Something Lily Didn't Know

**About those who doesn't want Split… please read this chapter.. you might change your idea of him.. Please keep reviewing and thanks for those who reviewed!**

**And of course sorry for updating so long because we went out to vacation.. yippee**

**----**

**Lily's POV**

I jumped towards my bed and stared at the ceiling that lay on top of me...Thoughts, thoughts, and nothing but thoughts swirled into my head...

_**Flashback**_

After I returned the parchment to it's rightful place, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I knew I was late. Let me tell you, Lily Evans is never late!

I reached class while panting and the teacher looking at me strangely. I knew that look anywhere. Is she going to punish me or something? Great, my record broken. She ordered me to sit down. What the heck? I was glad she didn't gave me any deduction or detention. Better not push my luck, so I sat down and began taking out my books and settled myself. The door opened once again and standing there was my mortal enemy. Oh how I despise him!

McGonagall furrowed her eyebrows and looked at James with an evil look even I didn't know she could make.

"James Potter, detention tonight and I assume you know the way." She said and ordered him to sit as well.

Suddenly Sirius Black stood up and pointed me. He had a look on his face that I didn't like. Ooh, I didn't like it at all.

"James gets detention while Evans doesn't?" I immediately gave him my evil look.

McGonagall explained that this was my first chance which means I would be given another chance while James has done it more than 10 times already. I smirked while Sirius sat down red faced… James on the other side gave me an evil face. Oh the hell with him!

I guess being early everytime really pays off...Okay, enough with the thoughts. Professor is starting the lesson already.

Lunch came and I met up with Split once again. We talked and found out that both of us really had a lot in common. I'm glad I found him. I was comfortable with him. I felt happy when I talk to him. I'm glad I have him.

Lunch was quiet. It seems like the Marauders aren't up to something. As I looked at where they usually sit… I only saw Sirius, Remus and Peter. So where was James? Humph, probably busy snogging the new flavor of the week in a random broom closet.

Charms was great… Of course, it's my best subject yet. A lot of people were surprised with my new attitude. Other people even share a word with me. I now officially, have lots of friends. They kept on telling me that only a few girls would fight back against the marauders so I stand out.

At Dinner, still with Split. I have to break our conversation because I remembered the Parchment.

_**End of Flashback**_

**

* * *

James's POV**

I sat down in the middle of the Common Room. The day has passed yet it was one of the worst days ever. Remembering it…

_**Flashback**_

Before I went to Transfiguration this morning, I wanted to relax for a minute and went outside the Castle. On my way their I saw Lily walking outside as well. I wondered why she was going outside and tried to follow her but somebody took my attention. It was the group of Slytherins bullying a Ravenclaw first year. My fist tightened and my blood started to rise. I went towards them and pushed Snape back. Giving the three of them , Lucius, Snape and Bellatrix my evil look. I pulled the kid back at me.

"Pick someone your own size… oops, sad to say even you 3 together couldn't beat me myself" I said.

They all looked at me with smiles on their faces. They took out their wands. Too bad I was bloody fast and hexed them already. Even though I'm not the greatest in Charms (That Evans was), I still listened you know.

The three of them all ended facing the floor while the kid was holding on my robes too tightly. I held him (yes… the kid was a boy) and walked to the hospital wing since I saw him with a few bruises. I looked at my watch after dropping the kid off.

Great… I'm late

But I didn't bother to run… it would only cause me to have a detention. While walking I saw a red-headed girl running like crazy towards the Transfiguration room.

Evans?

I just stared at her for a moment then snapped back to my senses when she closed the door.

I entered the classroom and yes, McGonagall gave me detention for being late. Suddenly Sirius stood up and pointed one of his hands to Lily. He asked why Lily wouldn't get any detention for being late.

I smiled… he is trying to protect me.

McGonagall soon explained that this was my more then tenth time to be late. I tried to count how many times I was and it was… 12. Sirius ended up humiliating himself and Lily winning the game. I just gave her my evil look. Darn her!

When I sat down, I didn't actually listen to class… Sirius tried to ask me question of why am I late. I just told him the encounter with the Slytherin.

Lunch came and I didn't even bother to eat. I wasn't hungry at all. I went outside and sat at my favorite spot. I just stared at the shining Lake for a moment and looked for the rock the next second. I unfolded it and read it…

_I HATE MY LIFE!_

_How come?_

_I feel like the world doesn't want me here… actually I feel the world needed me for abuse purposes… No body wants me to have fun, except my mom and one and will always be my friend in Hogwarts. I no longer want to live! _

_Don't worry… just let it all out and I will always be there to help you._

_I'm glad you're there trying to understand my problem. Anyway… may I have any idea who you are? Just curious… hehehe… Are you a he or a she?_

I smiled but still didn't plan to introduce myself unless he/she introduces himself to me first…

_**End of Flashback**_

I won't plan to think of what happened after that… It's quite boring. I looked at my watch and saw that it was still kinda early. 8:00 pm.

I plan to take a stroll around the castle… probably end up in the kitchens. By the way, I'm hungry!

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

I continued staring at the ceiling but was disturbed when somebody spoke.

"You know if you're having a staring contest against the ceiling... you'll probably lose.. Unless you charmed it."

I turned my gaze away from the ceiling and looked at Alice on the doorframe.

I laughed and positioned myself from lying down to sitting up. She walked towards me and sat beside me.

"I recognized you trying the best to change your heart and be popular against those who abused you act." She said. I just gave her a smile.

"Is it great?" I asked her.

"No comment" She then walked to her bed and stayed there for a moment. She suddenly began to discuss about a guy named Frank Longbottom on how sweet he was. There story was when Alice tripped and Frank catching him ending up with talks to more talks. She was like … in love, something that would never happen to me.. I think…

After awhile we bid good night to each other and slept.

**

* * *

James's POV**

While I was walking I remembered something…. Detention!

I ran as fast as I could towards McGonagall's office. I totally forgot it! I was suppose to meet her at exactly 7:30.

I knocked on the door and saw her writing something in a parchment. I'm dead.

She then asked me why was I late and I didn't get a chance to think of a good excuse which cause me more detentions excepting this incoming Saturday because it was Hogsmeade trip.

She made me transfigure all the tables into Pixies. Luckily, I was the best in Transfiguration (yes… not Evans).

My detention ended about 10:00 and I was really ready for a good night sleep.

**

* * *

Lily's POV**

"Morning" I said, walking towards the hallway seeing Split.

"Morning" He replied stopping so that I could probably walk with him.

When we reached the Gryffindor table he was silent. I was just staring at him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing… we're friends right?" He asked looking at me.

I nodded and smiled at him. The he smiled back at me. We talked for awhile and told me that he likes the color of my hair and eyes which perfectly match. He also told me how he wished to have those pair. I blushed and just looked at the other way. Soon he needed to go get his stuff. Alice sat beside me and took a piece of toast and began eating it.

"Guess what Split said… he liked my hair and eyes and that he wished he has it.. Isn't he sweet?" I said looking at Alice.

Alice looked at me for a moment.

"That wouldn't match him…" She replied still eating toast.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He definitely wants your hair and eyes to be his…"

"How come" ok, now I'm confused!

"Lily… don't tell me you don't know!" She said looking at me kinda disgusted.

"What?" What is this all about?

"Split Haldenburg is a _GAY_!" she said.

**"WHAT?"**

**---**

**Told ya guys you'll be surprised... bwahahaha… **

**I hope you liked this chapter… and keep on reviewing.. **

**BTW NeverEndingDreamer is my sister.. younger sister.. I suck at english a lot and luckily I have her as my guide. While on the other side I am her guide when it comes to Math and Science including arts.. plus fashion..**

**Please review… and hope you guys still like my story.**

**Sorry for taking so long.. and if this chapter sucked.. sorry because my beta reader wont beta me.. she just did half way there… SooRy.. but still keep on reviewing so that she would beta me earlier than the past times…**


End file.
